Talk:Achievements/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140528012412/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140529190043
Today, May 29, ~11:15 am (I'll explain the time reference after the list) 1 Pie Guys, 4 Special Guest Star, 1 Muppetlicious, 4 Mum's Muppet, 5 Pork chop Express, 1 Stage Left Review, 5 Erin's K-OS, 1 Ulrich, 1 Vix Muppets, 5 Porkchop Express, 4 Izzy's Muppet Show, 5 FG, 3 The Special K's, 1 Stage Left Review, 1 New Player (Kermit stage front/center), 5 Erin's K-OS, 1 Muppetlicious, 3 Hour Muppets Live, 4 New Player (Boomer/Hera/1880s center top deck), 5 JYK'S Jugs and Bugs, 1 Stage Left Review, 1 New Player (duplicate w/ Kermit), 5 ZZZZZZZZZZ, 1 Merrie Muppets, 4 Moopets, 5 Pugsley Chew Toys, 5 Pugsley Chew Toys (back to back repeat), 1 New Player (duplicate w/Kermit), 1 Baby Baby Kow, 4 Muppetco I listed 30 only because as I continued a bit more viewing, the very next stage had a back to back repeat, and I wasn't sure if the same one was repeated that way on either of your lists. Also, no, CV, my stage does not show in my own view cycle, and it doesn't seem to be on RZS's list either. This may add to my theory of it showing up in your randoms only because I just recently added you, and I don't appear on your Friend list, yet. It didn't appear on my nieces' lists for several days, and they did not add me to Friends or Referral as they trydidn't have my code (per another contributor's comment). I wonder if it will eventually end up on your Friend list. Please let me know if it makes a grand appearance :) RZS, I believe I invited you as a friend after asking for your ID on Facebook a few weeks ago. Am I on your Friend list: Quick's Quirks (10568***NM)? I listed the time only because when I responded to the comment about random stages, I had viewed the list very early in the morning, and I thought the time of day might change the cycle of names. Although some of the names were similar, I have fewer new ones between repeats. I did have quite a few more unique New Player stages, the stage name "Seth" came up several times (oddly enough with 2 different Stages but very similar designs (coincidence?), Kilowattkapers and Jason had quite a few duplicates, and the rest were unique names but started to repeat after 20 or so. Just a thought, could some random stages be added shortly after a player reaches a new level in order to provide "fresher" viewing? As for prettying up my stages, CV, I'm stuck between 1. save concession stand and leveling up Muppets XP until a new Stage is released; or, 2. "sacrifice" 8XP for the sake of earning a "few" more coins and redesigning my Stages." I'm leaning towards waiting as I can redo my Stages while I'm waiting for things to digitize and such. Sound right? Suggestions? (Maybe provided somewhere other than here lol). With the random stages listed at the top, this has become a more than usual monster comment ... oops!